covertfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara
Kara or Field Agent M-24-7-69 is the principal character in Covert Front Series. She is an spy (probabily from Triple Entente) that discovered some Karl von Toten's plans. Appearance Kara is woman with black hair and dark blue eyesThe cutscene in Covert Front shows a close-up on her face, then her eyes have a dark blue shade.. She constanly wears a long black coat, most likely to blend into the shadows. Under the jacket, Kara wears black pants and a white shirt. Biography At some earlier point of her life, she became an field agent for the IAGH. Princess of Burgundy In 1904, she got summoned to a mission codenamed Princess of Burgundy. Her mission was to research Karl von Toten's house and find out what von Toten was up to. She got to the mansion by car and ordered the driver to kill the lights. She then jumped off to the yard while passing by. She managed to get into the house after cutting the hidden wires with a pair of garden scissors. During her inspection of the upstairs she found clues about mysterious experiments von Toten has been cunducting, including a small model she could not recognize.It was labeled 'unrecognized' in game. Finally she used a signet ring she found in von Toten's study to access a secret passegeway. After accidentally getting herself locked in, she fled to the underground sewers as alarm rang. In there she struggled with the matches to find a way out or atleast a lightsource. She finally found a light switch mechanism and turned on the lights. Deeper in the sewers, Kara found a base for an organization that had been spying on Karl von Toten. She also found a radio station from which she sent data of her success to IAGH. In the base she found several reels of film. With the help of one of them, Kara managed to open the elevator door and flee from the sewers. She traveled to the nearest city, where she gave the evidence to IAGH contact and got a new mission; contact a field agent in Zurich. Zurich Abilities Agility Kara has proven to be really agile, and is able to climb up a drainpipe and jump straight on top of a wall higher than she isCovert Front Episode 1 - Intro. She could also defeat an agent with relative ease, and was only defeated when hit to the head - from behind. Languages It would seem that Kara's native tongue is English, as she is always heard speaking English when she is alone. However, the fact that the game is directed to an English speaking audience might have forced the developers to this conclusion. Kara also seems to speak German, with some level of fluenty.Covert Front Episode 1 - IntroCovert Front Episode 3 - The chat with the Hotel Altstadt receptionist. Whether the dialogues between her and native German speakers have been translated or not, is yet to be seen. Intelligence Kara is an agent of the IAGH and has shown much wit. Not only has she been clever enough to find her way through a net of puzzles as the one in Covert Front Series, has she also shown making clever sarcastic remarks. Flying Kara has also shown some skills in piloting a plane. Trivia * Kara is voiced by 'Ute Simon'The credits section of CF2 and the authors section of CF3. References Category:Character